


Secrets

by Heronfem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blasphemy, Butt Plugs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wham Splat Porn, happy fucking easter, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's always been secretive, and everyone knows it.  And there's nothing more useful than a fact that everybody knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

This thing of theirs, whatever it was, was supposed to be a secret. It wasn't, of course, because there was only so many secrets you could keep when living with roughly two hundred people in close quarters with each other day in and day out, but it's the idea of the thing.

Dorian had always been a secret, and he never expected that to change. 

And yet.

“Bull,” he said, on a very boring Thursday afternoon. Then, louder, “ _Bull._ ”

Bull looked up from his axe, and raised an eyebrow.

“I've had a thought,” Dorian said, and Bull gave him an impressive amount of side-eye. Dorian ignored it, and barrelled on. “Everyone knows we're fucking.”

“Well, yeah, you setting my room on fire and the fact that you scream like a demon probably gave that away a long time ago,” Bull said dryly, and Dorian whacked him with the book that had been in his lap. Bull chuckled, catching his hand to kiss the back of it, and Dorian felt his face heat up.

“That's not the point,” he said, though it was getting a little difficult to think with Bull kissing down each finger. “St-mmm, never mind, don't stop that. I was thinking, they all know we're fucking, but I know they think that I'm a nervous wreck who could only ever fuck you in here.”

“I'm not seeing where you're going with this,” Bull said, eyeing Dorian's fingers. They were elegantly polished in violent red. He liked it.

“I'm saying that we should fuck in public.”

Dorian saw the exact moment that Bull's mind screeched to a halt to consider that. 

“Not in the Tavern,” he amended. “I mean somewhere that, theoretically, we could get caught if I wasn't quiet or careful. As you so eloquently put it, I scream. A lot.”

“Did you have any ideas for this fucking?” Bull asked, and Dorian smiled winningly at him. “You _do_ have an idea. Aw, shit, this should be good.”

oOo

“I have to say, this really wasn't what I was expecting,” Bull hissed, for once the nervous party. Dorian beamed at him. They were standing in the little chantry that was just inside of the garden, and Bull was trying to decide how badly he wanted to die at the hands of several Chantry sisters. A few were already giving the pair of them a few odd looks as Dorian bustled around lighting candles and looking far, far too cheerful.

“What do you think?” Dorian kept his voice low as he lit one of the long tapers, and turned back to Bull with a positively wicked smile. The mustache absolutely didn't help.

“I think you're completely fucking _insane_ ,” Bull muttered, but he was grinning. “But it's insane in a good way. We could do it here, or there's the gazebo.”

Dorian's eyes brightened, and they strolled out of the Chantry to look at the gazebo. It was nice, as such things went, and Dorian had a romantic streak a mile wide. It went along with the blasphemous streak, apparently. Dorian examined the walls, looking very thoughtful, and looked back at Bull. Bull raised an eyebrow at him, and they went back to looking at it.

“Round two?” Bull suggested, and Dorian's smile turned terrifying.

oOo

They decided to go later in the evening, when most of the castle had gone to bed but some were still wandering around. The lighting was dark, the garden was quiet, and Dorian and Bull quietly slipped into the Chantry. There was no one there, only a few small candles lit for ambiance, and they slipped around the back of the statue. As soon as they had, Dorian dragged Bull down for a desperate, hungry kiss, and pretty soon Bull had dragged off his robes and leggings- cotton instead of the usual leather, thankfully- and lifted him bodily up. Dorian realized what he was going to do just before his back hit the statue, and clapped a hand over his mouth as his legs wrapped around Bull.

Bull grinned at him, and Dorian's head thumped lightly against the statue as his fingers found Dorian's hole and teased the plug in it out. There was a handy little niche in the stone that held it with ease, and Bull pushed down the waistband of his pants to let his cock free. Dorian shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out as Bull lowered him onto it, and there was precious little time to adjust before Bull was smoothly fucking into him in long, slow thrusts to make him feel every inch of it. 

The sound of the door opening made Dorian freeze, but Bull didn't loose his tempo in the least, watching as Dorian's eyes rolled back when he bottomed out again. There was the sound of a match being lit and a little more light filled the room.

“Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter;” the person said. They were male, Orlesian, and Bull couldn't divine anything further than that. He had to stifle a laugh at the look on Dorian's face. “Guide us, Blessed Andraste.”

With that they began murmuring too quietly to hear, and Bull reached over to slowly stroke Dorian in time to his thrusts. Dorian bit his lip, his eyes wild as Bull picked up a bit more speed, fucking him smooth and deep each time, and Bull let go to pull Dorian's had from his mouth and slid his fingers in instead. Dorian's hand went to his cock, stroking a little desperately as he sucked on Bull's fingers, and as the Orlesian's prayer drew too a close Bull rolled his hips up sharply. Dorian made a tiny noise, shuddering as he came, and the Orlesian paused, then continued.

Bull came a few moments later, completely silent, and grinned at the sight of Dorian's fucked out face.

The Orlesian finished his prayer, and they waited until he'd gone before Bull carefully pulled out and pushed the plug back in, relishing Dorian's little whimper as he pulled his fingers out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dorian managed, breathless and fucked out. “That was amazing.”

Bull chuckled, leaning down to kiss him, and they gather their things. Dorian's steps were a little wobbly as they walked out of the Chantry, and Bull grinned as they walked to the gazebo and sat on the bench in the back corner. Bull pulled him into his lap, smoothing his hands down Dorian's legs, and Dorian bit back a moan. Bull kissed the tender spot just behind his ear that never failed to make him tremble and growled, “Better be quiet, Dorian. Could be people in the garden at any second.”

Dorian bit his lip, barely hiding a little whine, and Bull slid a hand into the loose robes he wore to gently tweak his nipples, making him jerk and squirm in his lap. Despite being older, Qunari ran hotter. They were about even for recovery time, and Dorian was, despite having hit thirty, very easy to get interested in the situation again.

“Did you ever do this back in Tevinter?” he asked, and Dorian shivered as his hand moved down, stroking fine ridges of muscle.

“Once or twice,” he said, voice hitching. “Actually, I've done it three times. Once it was in-” he bit back a gasp, trying his best not to make much noise. “Once was in my parents garden,” he continued. “During a party.”

“What did you do?”

“He- he pushed me up against the wall,” Dorian said, breathless. “Gagged me with his belt, sucked me til I all but lost my mind.”

Bull whistled softly, sliding his hand into Dorian's pants and slowly, gently started to stroke him. “That's hot. We should try that sometime.”

“Where?” Dorian whispered, spreading his legs so that he wast straddling Bull's thighs.

“The library.”

Dorian jerked helplessly, his hips rolling, and Bull chuckled. 

“Like that?” he murmured, running his teeth over the shell of Dorian's ear.

“Please,” Dorian breathed, and squirmed. Bull could feel himself getting hard again, and wrapped an arm around Dorian so that he could lift up just enough to get his cock free. Dorian pushed his own down with shaking hands, and Bull slid his free hand down to slowly fuck him with the plug. Dorian's hips rolled with every jolt, and by the time Bull was hard enough Dorian was on the verge of begging, whispering tiny “ _please please please_ ” into Bull's ear from where he'd thrown his head back against his shoulder.

The door into the Great Hall was open, light spilling out through it, and Bull slowly pulled the plug out and pushed inside. Dorian's mouth opened, and Bull obligingly put his fingers in to keep him quiet. Once Dorian was settled, thighs trembling, and Bull reached around to fist his cock after slicking his fingers with the tiny vial of oil he'd brought as a precaution.

“Come on,” he purred in Dorian's ear. “You want to get off, you ride me.”

Dorian moaned around his fingers, and needed no further prodding to get moving. Bull settled back against the wall, satisfied as he let Dorian fuck himself on his cock, not tightening or loosening his hand. Dorian got more desperate as the moments went on, and Bull bit marks into his pretty neck, kissing over them as Dorian sobbed with need. His thrusting grew more erratic and he moaned around Bull's fingers, sucking them as if they were a cock. And wasn't _that_ an idea...

Dorian came just as someone walked out of the Great Hall. Bull pushed his hips up a few more times and came with a soft grunt as Dorian shuddered, slumped against him. Bull kissed his neck, slowly working the last shocks of pleasure out of him until he became too sensitive, and carefully pulled Dorian's pants up. The plug went in with an accompanying noise of soft complaint, and Bull cleaned them both up with the rag from his pocket. He kept Dorian on his lap, letting his breathing even out, and smiled into his neck.

“Well,” he purred, making Dorian shiver, “that was fun.”

“Mmm,” Dorian agreed, turning his head to kiss Bull's cheek. “Same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the gazebo doesn't have a bench, but I too have a romantic streak and a great need for gazebo sex. It's a Thing.


End file.
